


Vlad Has a Crush and Henry's Oblivious

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Vampire Joss, Human Vlad [7]
Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: Human Vlad, Joss is a flirt, M/M, One-Sided Crush, vampire Joss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Or where Joss is basically "my cousin's cool, but I can be cooler" to Vlad





	Vlad Has a Crush and Henry's Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't updated this series in a long time. I'm sorry. I was thinking this was going to be a second part to the other one I was working on, but it took a different turn and got renamed... I'll post that next week.  
> Also I started a collection with some prompts if you want to check it out or add your own prompt (I might do it).

I watched Henry press another girl against the lockers, locking lips with her. He must’ve dumped Melissa earlier; he hadn’t told me. Why did I put myself through this? And more importantly why did it have to be right outside my classroom?

                My stomach twisted, and I forced myself to look away. He was never going to notice me like that. I’d known that for a while, but I couldn’t seem to actually get through my mind. Why couldn’t the teacher just close the door, block my view of my repeated heartbreak.

                “So how long have you been crushing on my cousin?”

                I jolted at the semi-familiar voice suddenly beside me. Joss had apparently flopped down in the seat beside me and was watching me with that intense gaze of his. I shivered, and he gave a half smile at that. It left me a little more unraveled than I wished. I looked away, just to have my gaze land back on Henry who was apparently saying goodbye to his face sucking partner.

                “Since we were kids. He saved me from bullies. He was the only one that ever did that. Until you came. It doesn’t really matter anyway. He never notices,” I told him softly. I wasn’t sure how I felt about Joss in that moment. He wasn’t teasing me about my crush, but he could see right through me.

                “I notice,” he whispered, and I turn, a smile tugging at my lips despite myself.

                “It’s not as bad now.”

                He smiled back at me, and I liked the way it looked on him. I liked the way his eyes looked. He leaned forward, and my breath caught as I felt my face heat up. “Someone else catching your fancy, now? Or are you just realizing he isn’t the only one that can be nice to you?”

                I bit my lip, ducking my head from his gaze. He ducked his head to meet my gaze again. “I like looking at your eyes. They’re beautiful.”

                “Your’s are pretty too,” I whisper, meeting his eyes.

                He grinned. “So you like me?” I nodded, a little shyly. “How about we have an Underworld marathon after school then? I’ll show you the witches.” My breath caught and my heart galloped. I couldn’t make a noise. He just smiled like he understood. “I’ll meet you outside, then.”

                And the bell rung as he turned to face the front of the classroom, leaving me staring at him like I’d once stared at Henry in the very beginning. But Joss noticed. He smiled, and his eyes kept darting over to me. I felt a little warm and turned to face the front of the classroom as well with that feeling.


End file.
